


Secreto de sangre

by 1827KratSN



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Multi, Post-Apocalypse, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1827KratSN/pseuds/1827KratSN
Summary: Un ataque, un intento, un fallo, o un acierto.No recuerda nada, pero no debería, porque lo que importa es lo que hará.Es una venganza dulce que ha esperado por siglos, que solo se concreta con el renacer.Porque su espíritu dormido reacciona ante los gritos agónicos y a las súplicas de piedad.El plan tiene que completar… Para así purificar la tierra ennegrecida por el invasor.
Relationships: Canada/Mexico, Canadá/Rusia, Canadá/USA
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Desconcierto.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto iba a formar parte de una actividad dada por el grupo Motín Fanficker de Facebook, pero por cuestiones de tiempo, estrés y un bloqueo, no pude completarla en el plazo, sin embargo, se los ofrezco aquí con algunas variaciones simples.  
> Esto es un long fic, pero desconfíen completamente de mí, porque no tengo fecha de actualización concreta, ni extensión definida.  
> El tema puede ser delicado para algunas personas. Eso creo.  
> Enemigos del romance, temed.  
> No me pareció mejor fecha para publicar esta vaina que hoy, 12 de octubre del 2020. Tal vez a futuro entiendan porqué.  
> Investigación a medias y por Wikipedia, así que perdonen si algo está errado.

Una buena historia empieza con un beso.

O con una sonrisa.

Pero no siempre es así.

No si la historia no tuvo un inicio feliz…

No si la historia no tendrá un final feliz…

Porque nadie es feliz por completo en una historia…

—Ha estado reaccionando bien.

Todo era rojo y acuoso, la sensación caliente de sus dedos era extraña, el hedor que percibía le recordaba a una gaseosa mezclada con limón. Era tan confuso, lo había sido durante todo ese largo… y tedioso… sueño.

—Tenemos expectativas altas.

—Solo quiero saber que estará bien.

—Es un country. Siempre sanará… Y si no lo hace, siempre regresará con una nueva forma.

Sonidos lejanos en forma de eco, la brisa suave que meneaba sus cabellos, sus párpados que se negaban a abrirse por completo. Estaba tan cansado. Pero sentía que había dormido demasiado. Tanto… Tanto… Tanto, tanto, tanto…, que dolía.

—Sweetie?

Intentó tragar, pero no pudo, pero al menos logró pestañear. Poco faltó para que escuchara un zumbido, pitidos leves, y percibiera sombras extrañas moverse junto a él. Quería gritarles que se fueran a la mierda y lo dejaran despertar en paz.

Pero entones reconoció la voz desesperada del que en algún momento fue su todo.

Estaba perdido entre sus sueños y su realidad. Sentía que su alma había muerto y renacido. Lo invadían decenas de pensamientos y recuerdos. Pero poco a poco, a su ritmo, logró que todo eso se aclarara.

Porque no solo eran gritos y dolor.

No era sangre y muerte.

Eran risitas y juegos.

—Si te quedaras despierto lo suficiente para decirte que eres una mierda por preocuparme de esta forma, sweetie.

—Ame… solo cállate…

—Sweetie!

Se quejó al ser abrazado y aplastado por todo el peso corporal de aquel tonto al que amaba tanto. Tosió un par de veces, escuchó balbuceos y tal vez llanto, para después ser atendido correctamente y saciar aquella sed ardiente que le quemaba desde la garganta hasta el estómago… y el corazón.

Era una sed extraña.

.

.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estoy en el hospital?

—Un idiota quiso… —USA se mordió el labio y maldijo—. Alguien fue un tonto.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta, Ame.

—El médico me dijo que debo ser cuidadoso. Tu herida en la cabeza fue grave, y aun no terminan de evaluarte.

—Me duele… —no podía mover bien su mano, se tocó la frente con su miembro sano—, pero estoy bien.

—Después de casi tres meses, ya no debería dolerte.

—¿Tres?

—Te quedaste dormido tres meses y un poco más, sweetie.

Por alguna razón, eso explicaba muchas cosas. Así que Canadá lo tomó bastante bien, solo se encogió de hombros y pidió más agua antes de ir a su evaluación y posterior rehabilitación.

No tuvo que preguntar más para saber que por poco se muere.

No podía mover bien su pierna derecha y la izquierda estaba algo atrofiada, su muñeca estaba completamente paralizada y según le dijeron tuvo costillas rotas y tal vez algo más se rompió allí dentro. Su cabeza fue un desastre y sentía la cicatriz que debía revisarse cada cierto tiempo.

Lo único bueno de eso fue recordar que era una representación de un país, y si se moría, pues renacería bajo tutela humana en algún momento. Aunque no era bonito saber que su muerte significaría un desastre en su territorio, como un terremoto o algo así.

.

.

—Has divagado demasiado.

La mirada analítica de OMS lo trajo a la realidad una vez más. Sonrió. No pudo evitarlo.

—Es que recordé tu carita cuando te cuidaba junto con Ame.

—¿Podrías dejar de verme como tu hijo y enfocarte en que ahora soy tu médico?

—Claro que no, cariño.

Risitas parecidas cuando habló con ONU, quien quería saber qué tan bien estaba como para reanudar sus labores, y con CIA y FBI cuando trataron de interrogarlo para conocer alguna pista más sobre lo ocurrido, porque desgraciadamente el culpable se les escapó.

Pero cómo culparlo, si al verlos recordó los años en que los cuidó como a sus propias provincias e hijos. Les tenía tanto cariño como siempre, para siempre… por siempre… por sobre todo… Porque amaba la sangre heredada, tanto como amaba su tierra madre y creación.

.

.

—¡Me toca!

La expectativa fue demasiado grande cuando cierto muchachito de porte y sonrisa adornada por colmillos brillantes se mostró en el cuarto. Muchos lo consideraban la prueba de fuego para certificar que la mente y memoria de Canadá estaba correctamente instaurada al cincuenta por ciento.

—¡Mami sexy! —elevó sus brazos separados—. ¡Dame un beso y cuéntame un cuento!

—Hub… ¿qué te dije de usar medias de red y shorts cortos?

—¡Que combinen!

—Entonces… ¿qué pasó?

Canadá terminó riéndose mientras acunaba en sus brazos y pecho a su hijo más pequeño. Escuchando las quejas de PornHub quien le explicaba que su ropa no combinaba porque salió casi corriendo de casa, cuando le dijeron que era su turno de presentarse.

Todos se calmaron un poquito.

Porque la sonrisa de Canadá, siempre calmaba a todos.

—Bueno, supongo que es todo —Canadá sonrió ante los presentes—. Ya les demostré que conozco a todos mis hijos —besó la mejilla de Hub—. A todos —rió ante CIA.

.

Pero algo estaba mal.

Porque todos los presentes empezaron a mirarse y a rascarse la nuca.

.

—Mami sexy, yo no soy tu último hijo.

—¿Eh?

—¿No recuerdas a Amalia y a Ignati?

Hub balanceaba sus piernas mientras se acomodaba en el regazo de Canadá e ignoraba las advertencias de OMS para que cerrara el pico. Nunca fue bueno siguiendo órdenes, y esa no era la excepción. Mucho más porque era el hijo más apegado al canadiense, conocía sus secretos más oscuros, y sus pensamientos más claros. No podía ocultarle eso a su padre… No había tiempo para eso.

—Mis hermanitos, lindos en todo sentido, aunque Amalia tiene un carácter tan jodido como el de antiguo papá México —rio divertido—. Si me dejas decirlo, me gusta más Ignati porque es parecido a ti, aunque hace las caras de papá actual Rusia.

—¡Hub! ¡Cállate! —FBI elevó su voz.

—No me jodan —su voz se agravó, pero carraspeó para volver a su actitud un poquito infantil—. Tenía que enterarse de alguna manera, porque ya no puedo retener a mis hermanitos por más tiempo. Es más —tomó la mano de Canadá—. Nos vamos. Ellos están abajo y se mueren por verte.

—¡Hub! —OMS intentó detenerlo—. ¡Te dije que esto es un proceso largo!

—Largo tu pene —Hub terminó riéndose mientras se abría paso por el pasillo—. Mami parece emocionado, así que me lo llevaré.

.

.

Ni una palabra salió de labios de Canadá; no lo hicieron mientras era arrastrado por su hijo a través del pasillo, o mientras Hub luchaba por cerrar el ascensor antes de que CIA o alguien más los detuviera; tampoco lo hicieron cuando sintió dolor en su cintura porque aún no estaba listo para correr; ni cuando una enfermera intentó detenerlo. No lo hizo hasta que el sol lo deslumbró y pudo respirar el aire libre.

Pero algo estaba diferente.

Era pesado, amargo, y anormal.

—Me costaron un regaño, así que hagan que valga la pena.

—‘Amá.

—¡Mami!

No tuvo siquiera tiempo de preguntar, cuando un pequeño se aferró a su pierna y una jovencita se acercó cautelosa para de inmediato refugiarse en sus brazos.

Se sintió demasiado familiar.

Fue mucho mejor cuando Hub se aferró a todos para completar el abrazo.


	2. Traidor.

Canadá no dudó que aquel par de pequeñas representaciones fueran su descendencia, no cuando en medio de ambas caritas se formaba la misma hojita de maple y se distinguían por los colores en los trazos sobre esas mejillas. Sinceramente no sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero bien sabía que sus dos niños eran islas por su tamaño no destacado y sus banderas, muy al contrario de Hub que era especialmente diferente.

—Ignati.

Tomó al pequeño en sus brazos y lo admiró detenidamente, calculó unos diez años o tal vez menos. Ni siquiera le importó el dolor de sus músculos algo atrofiados, solo pensó en que esos años no los recordaba, no sabía si fueron felices o tristes… Y tampoco recordaba los, tal vez diecisiete años, que portaba la muchachita quien lo miró ilusionada.

—Y Amalia

La chica sonrió antes de limpiarse las lágrimas.

—Me alegra que volvieras, mami.

—Hub nos cuidó, pero no es el mejor cocinero —sonrió Amalia.

—Pero debes aceptar que siempre pido la comida más deliciosa a domicilio.

Risas y pequeñas discusiones entre esos hermanos. Dudas y ansiedad en Canadá. Las miradas lejanas que analizaban qué sería lo siguiente a hacer en esa situación para evitar que fuera un desastre. Y aún más secretos que no se habían revelado, porque Canadá no los recordaba.

Había un enorme hueco en su memoria, pero a la vez tenía la clara idea de hacia dónde iba.

Era tan extraño.

Se sentía tan diferente y fuera de lugar.

Pero también se sentía diestro al respirar.

—¿Hasta dónde recuerdas, sweetie?

Era la pregunta del millón, y tanto USA, ONU y OMS esperaban la respuesta. Solo ellos, porque las visitas se terminaron. Entonces Canadá pudo darse un respiro y quejarse del dolor de cabeza mientras se recostaba en la camilla para pensarlo.

—¿De cuánto me perdí? —susurró.

—Esto puede ser temporal. Recordarás con el pasar de los días.

—Pero debes decirme hasta dónde recuerdas, sweetie.

—No lo sé —Canadá suspiró—. Siento que hay algo diferente, que algo en mí es diferente… y me temo que no voy a recuperar lo que he olvidado.

—Tranquilo, veremos lo que podemos hacer…

—Pero debes retomar algunas de tus obligaciones y necesito que respondas la pregunta —ONU fue firme a comparación de los otros dos—. ¿Hasta dónde recuerdas?

—Hasta un año después de que Hub se fue de casa y se independizó… —miró a USA—. Mi último recuerdo es la visita de Ame para ir a cenar y hablar de lo nuestro, de las consecuencias, y del futuro.

—Sweetie… —ese recuerdo era tan lejano, pero tan hermoso.

—Amalia tiene tal vez diecisiete… —Canadá sujetó su adolorida cabeza— y no sé cuándo me relacioné con su padre… o madre…

—El padre… es el frijolero… —USA sostuvo la mano de Canadá para darle confort—. Y Amalia tiene veinte, pero siempre se ha visto más joven debido a su lento desarrollo.

—Bueno… él… México… —sintió una sensación de tristeza al escuchar el nombre de México salir de sus labios—. Pero supongo que no fue de un día para el otro… Entonces… no recuerdo ¿veintitrés años? ¿Más? —miró a OMS—. ¿Cuánto?

—Veinticinco años más a menos —miró a USA quien asintió.

—¡Maldita sea!

Olvidó gran parte de su vida.

Y debía ser una broma.

Porque él tenía la sensación de no haber olvidado algo importante… Es más… Recordaba todo lo necesario… Y un poquito más.

.

.

.

—Hub solo puede cuidarlos por un mes más —USA suspiró mientras hablaba por teléfono— después de eso…

—Solo dilo, hijo —la voz formal de UK siempre le molestaba.

—Bien —rodó los ojos—. Necesito que cuides de tus nietos por un tiempo.

—Con una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—Deja que Francia y yo…

—No —hizo una mueca—. Él recuerda hasta cierto punto y en esa época él no estaba en buenos términos contigo… No quiero alterarlo.

—Necesitamos verlo despierto. Sabes que Francia ya no puede más con la culpa.

—¿Culpa de qué?

—De no haberlo acompañado ese día… Ya lo sabes.

—¡Ya le dije que no es su culpa!

—USA.

—Bien, bien —golpeó su cabeza contra la pared más cercana—, pero si Can se altera, les prohibiré la entrada.

Era un miedo palpable, casi desesperante, y fue por eso que UK dejó que Francia saliera corriendo dentro del hospital en busca del cuarto de Canadá, él en cambio solo suspiró y siguió a paso calmado. Iría por un té o algo hasta darle tiempo a Francia para que desahogara su drama y culpa.

_“Fue tu hijo.”_

UK suspiró antes de negar y seguir con su camino. Las veces en las que su conciencia le susurraba eran incómodas, así que trataría de ahogar esa vocecita como todas tantas otras veces. Prefería tararear el himno nacional que escuchar a esa…

_“Y jamás volverá a serlo.”_

Se detuvo en seco al reconocer que esa voz no era la suya, la que normalmente resonaba en su cabeza, sino que era de un tono un poco más grave y profundo. Gélidos susurros que no eran suyos, sino de aquellos que lo perseguían entre pesadillas.

_“Yo te lo dije, hombre blanco… Te dije que regresaría.”_

Se giró con rapidez cuando sintió el aliento de un ajeno sobre su hombro derecho, agitado por la sorpresa, y con la piel de gallina por los recuerdos…

Revisó el pasillo con cuidado…

Pero no había nada…

Frunció el ceño mientras revisaba por segunda vez, en ambas direcciones, y apenas vio a una enfermera pasar al final del pasillo con la prisa como era común en los hospitales.

Bufó porque no era hora de bromas.

_“Regresé.”_

Fue el viento, se dijo. Pero el viento no tiene voz.

Las voces solo eran parte de sus pesadillas.

—¿Papá?

Sostuvo su pecho con fuerza por el susto que experimentó cuando Canadá apareció frente a él cuando volvió a girar. Tuvo que maldecir mentalmente antes de respirar tres veces y quitarse esa sensación horrible de la piel.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Eso debería preguntar yo…, padre.

—Vine a verte —lo miró ya calmado—. Estaba preocupado.

—Como si fuera a creerte —chistó.

—No seas así de frío conmigo.

—Vete… No te quiero aquí.

—Hijo… Sé que no recuerdas, pero nuestras diferencias hace mucho que pasaron.

—El daño que haces a esta tierra, jamás se borrará.

—¿Qué?

—Quisiste quitarme a Hub a toda costa, arrancarlo de mis brazos… ¡era un bebé! —tanto rencor en esa mirada que antes era dulce—. ¡Eso jamás te lo perdonaré!

—¡Canadá! No levantes la voz en un hospital.

—Entonces vete —palabras llenas de veneno—. Y llévate al traidor contigo.

—No hables así de Francia.

—Francia y tú se pueden ir a la mierda —le dio la espalda y a pasos torpes se alejó.

—¡Canadá!

.

Ni una sola vez los recibió en el hospital, ni siquiera los escuchó. Canadá evitaba el tema cuando USA intentaba añadirlo a su plática, no dio oportunidad a considerarlos siquiera. Siempre estaba pendiente de cada llamada de sus dos pequeños y la información de Hub para verificar que ni UK ni Francia se les acercasen. Estaba tan herido que su normal personalidad cálida desapareció.

Al final un Francia muy herido, tuvo que resignarse al desprecio de su hijo.

Se perdieron los años que les costó hacer las paces con Canadá.

Y se lo merecían.

Aunque doliera, así era.

Amalia e Ignati no fueron a casa de sus abuelos, se quedaron el tiempo restante en casa de Hub y unas semanas con USA. O así debió ser, pero no era así de fácil. Nada fue fácil. Aquel par tuvieron que ir una semana a escondidas de Hub y Canadá porque USA no pudo hacerse cargo de ellos, aunque mintió diciendo que sí podía.

Y todo por un incidente que causó el colapso repentino de Canadá.


	3. Colapso.

—Me alegra que estés bien, maplecito.

Sonreía, pero Canadá sabía que aquella expresión escondía algo… No sabía o recordaba qué era… Pero no confiaba en México.

—Me dijeron que Amalia es hija mía… y tuya.

—Sí, qué cosas, ¿no? —rio sin ganas—. Fue algo… muy bonito.

Tristeza y arrepentimiento…

—No sé lo que pasó, pero te escuchas muy triste.

—Ay, maple… No sabes lo asustado que estuve cuando me enteré de que casi te petateas.

Se sentía como un extraño… y no como su antigua pareja.

—No quiero ser grosero, pero Ame no deja que mis visitas se queden demasiado tiempo… y necesito saber algo antes de que te saque de aquí.

México suspiró por tanta frialdad en aquel trato, porque le costó tanto que eso dejara de ser normal y que se llevaran como los amigos que fueron hasta antes del accidente.

Pero mucho no podía hacer.

—Dime, güerito.

—Si Amalia es tu hija, ¿por qué no la estás cuidando mientras yo me recupero?

Pregunta al aire, respuesta sin darse porque “coincidentemente” América llegó a terminar con la visita y a llevarse a su hermano para la rehabilitación.

Y algo parecido ocurrió con Rusia.

Pero fue mucho menos agresivo y más extraño.

Porque la mirada que aquel eslavo le brindaba a Canadá estaba entremezclada de preocupación y culpa. El bicolor no entendía por qué, pero últimamente no entendía muchas cosas, así que lo dejó pasar, mientras cortésmente intentaba averiguar un poco sobre lo que su memoria olvidó.

—No sé por qué… Pero cuando te vi, sentí una opresión extraña en el pecho.

—No debería ser así —Rusia jugó con las flores en la mesita.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Las que quieras, Canadá.

—¿Por qué no cuidas de Ignati mientras yo salgo de aquí?

—Mis deberes no me lo permiten, me lo han impedido desde hace un tiempo y por eso nuestro hijo se quedaba a tu cuidado.

—Pero… eres su padre también… y me suponía que querías cuidarlo.

—No lo malinterpretes —le sujetó de la mano—. Sí quiero cuidarlo, pero iba a tener que dejarlo la mayor parte del tiempo con una nana y no me pareció adecuado siendo que Hub puede cuidarlos bien.

—Entiendo… —Canadá alejó su mano y miró al ruso—. No me toques de nuevo, por favor.

Vio dolor en aquellos ojos… Pero no sintió pena.

—Lo siento.

—Hum… Antes del accidente… ¿éramos pareja?

—Sí… y me imaginaba que seguíamos siéndolo… Pero al parecer eso tomará más tiempo.

—No te ofendas, Russie… Pero tu presencia me duele… Y deduzco que es porque las cosas no estaban bien entre tú y yo antes de que perdiera la memoria.

—Es verdad.

—¿Tengo que saber los detalles?

—Solo que… Lo siento.

—No.

—Debes perdonarme.

—Sea lo que sea debe ser grave… Porque si tanto te amaba, y aun así no te perdoné antes… ¿Por qué carajos voy a hacerlo ahora?

—Por favor.

—No.

—¡Ey, tripalosky! —entonces ingresó un tercero—. Si el maple dice que no, es no, y deja de chingar.

Pelea entre México y Rusia, con palabras rudas, miradas de odio, ignorando que estaban en el hospital.

Fue ahí el colapso.

Canadá no entendió por qué, pero fue un lio en su cabeza y su alma, un dolor punzante en medio de un zumbido blanco. Fue algo que lo desestabilizó y no supo nada más que eso. Ni siquiera pudo dar un aviso…

Se desmayó esa tarde, ingresando otra vez a terapia intensiva, con sedantes fuertes porque estaba teniendo un ataque.

—Get out of here!!

USA prohibió el ingreso de esos dos, incluso dejó un par de guardias custodiando las veinticuatro horas por turnos, y después todo se volvió un poco peor.

Ya no había tiempo para nada, las cargas de trabajo eran demasiado grandes, los preparativos cada vez estaban más saturados, y USA tuvo que tomar una decisión.

—Los abuelos los cuidarán mientras yo me desocupo. Estarán bien… Pero no coman lo que UK cocine.

—Está bien, tío estrellitas.

—No te esfuerces, tío.

USA vio a Amalia cargar a su hermano de ocho años e ingresar al avisón privado rumbo a Inglaterra. No quería dejarlos ir… Pero era muy poco tiempo para ellos.

Estresado y con el celular sonando, agitó su mano en despedida de sus sobrinos, prometiendo que no los dejaría más de cuatro días con aquellos dos. Esperó hasta que la puerta se cerró, y salió corriendo para terminar de organizar su agenda.

.

.

.

Eran niños, al menos uno de ellos, pero eso no impedía que ambos disfrutaran mucho estar en casa de sus abuelitos. Porque los mimos no faltaban, ni la comida deliciosa, los juegos, las salidas por los centros comerciales, y los cuidados para los consentidos.

Amalia adoraba estar con su abuelo porque se sentía una reina cuando era la modelo y Francia su diseñador personal, pero también le gustaba escuchar una historia antigua de voz de su abuelo UK, cosa que compartía con Ignati.

Y por eso estaban ahí.

Revisando los álbumes familiares que la última vez no vieron, riéndose al ver a sus abuelos con la ropa clásica de otras épocas, sorprendidos por la historia que no aprendieron correctamente porque ambos se aburrían mucho cuando sus profesores privados tocaban el tema.

Pero era diferente cuando sus abuelos les relataban alguna cosa, era más interesante, porque sabían los detalles completos y no solo la historia que la gente normal sabía.

—Qué uniformes tan raros.

—Abuelo, ¿por qué esto es una pintura y no una fotografía?

—No siempre existieron las cámaras fotográficas, querido.

Risas y juegos, burlas y pláticas cualquiera. Era una de las tantas visitas que se vieron cortadas desde hace un tiempo.

Francia se fue poco después, llamado a resolver algunos pendientes y confiando en que UK cuidaría bien de aquellos dos muchachitos. Se fue confiado y prometiendo volver con regalos, como el buen abuelo que era.

Una pintura causó curiosidad, preguntas múltiples, y un resignado UK que decidió contarles una de las anécdotas que aclararían aquellas miradas tristes y algo incómodas por los hechos pasados.

—Hay una razón por la que destruí todo cuando llegué ahí.

Señaló uno de los antiguos mapas con los que se guiaban en época de colonización. Lanzó un suspiro pesado, arrepentido de muchas cosas que hizo y que ahora veía como terribles a veces, pero que también consideraba como correctas.

—¿Cuál? —Amalia bufó—. Porque no creo que algo justifique lo que hicieron a las tierras de papá México y papá Canadá.

—Hay razones, cariño —suspiró al mirar a Ignati—, y creo que los dos pueden escucharlo.

—No me gusta la historia de la colonización —el más pequeño se acomodó junto a su hermana.

—A veces las cosas que en una época creímos correctas, se vuelven incorrectas después, y es normal.

—¿Cómo puede ser eso normal?

—Porque las representaciones dependen de los deseos de su gente, y en esa época, mi gente me hizo pensar que eso era lo correcto.

—Pero el abuelo España… Bueno… Ya sabes… —Amalia no quería hablar de eso, pero tenía curiosidad también.

—Una barbarie como la que fue en ese tiempo, no tiene justificación válida… Pero quiero contarles algo que muchos no saben.

—Si es una historia de miedo, mejor que Ignati se vaya —bromeó Amalia.

—No es una historia de miedo, aunque sí asusta un poco. Esto es algo real… Que creo ustedes deben saber.

Amalia dudó mucho, porque su hermano menor podría quedar traumatizado de por vida, su padre le daría con la chancla si pasaba eso… Pero sabía que su padre Canadá no se enojaría tanto, además, la curiosidad le ganaba, y a Ignati también.

Así que después de hacer un pacto con su hermano, decidieron escuchar, y jamás decirles a sus padres que escucharon esa llamada “verdad”.

Cualquier historia no podía ser tan mala.

—Espero que valga la pena.


End file.
